


The Red Writing.

by Ironseptic22



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: 'dark', Other, creative writing, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironseptic22/pseuds/Ironseptic22
Summary: creative writing based on a time you felt different/ can not say 'No'. Being different from others in general.





	The Red Writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 20 minutes... sorry its bad. 
> 
> This is a short story so it is meant to be short... soooo :)

They follow the dotted lines; because they were told to.

Conforming to the ideas and expectations of another,discarding their own. Blurring into a sea of black lines in the same direction and style. One in the same. Stripping them from anything unique they formerly possessed. One in the same...

Except you.

 Staring into the grey gateway of your superiors eyes, mirroring a dull reflection of your face; you notice your palms are sweating as you reach inside your pocket. The words you should say are not released, only a nod of your head. The gateway that belongs to you remains open as they dart around your surroundings -  loosing all sense of direction amongst the haze of your presence. 

All heads are looking at you, at the you they don't want to be there. They have surrendered to their cursive and _italic_ ways; there is no Comic, no Chiller in the corner and no **Broadway** to brighten the mood.

You don't follow the dotted lines... because you don't want to.

The loops, the lines, the words flow. You remain unique, the Red in the sea of Black. It's individual...

...Your handwriting.


End file.
